Fuel burners built consistent with the Babington atomization principle are well known. The methodology mimics the atomization of water over a blowhole of a whale when the whale exhales. In the burner, a thin layer of fuel is poured over a convex surface that has a tiny air hole. Pressurized clean air is forced through the hole, creating a spray so fine that when burned, it creates no smoke, odor or carbon monoxide. By way of non-limiting example, the AIRTRONIC series of burners by BABINGTON TECHNOLOGIES operate on this principle. Non-limiting examples of patents that disclose burners built according to this principle include, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,298,338 entitled LIQUID FUEL BURNERS or U.S. Pat. No. 8,622,737 entitled PERFORATED FLAME TUBE FOR A LIQUID FUEL BURNER, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties, may be used.
The known burners that operate according to the Babington atomization principle utilize separate components to provide air and fuel to the convex surface. These designs thus carry a certain manufacturing cost, a certain degree of maintenance, and a certain minimal power requirement to operate.